


Summer Fling

by bookishbishiswriting



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, Shawmila, Shawn Mendes - Fandom, The 100, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan, bellamy and clarke - Fandom, camila cabello - Fandom
Genre: F/M, senorita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishbishiswriting/pseuds/bookishbishiswriting
Summary: Clarke Griffin ventures out one hot Miami summer night and encounters the man of her dreams.This fic is based off the music video for Señorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello





	Summer Fling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Here is the first installment of my Bellarke/Señorita fic- hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Follow me on a Twitter for updates!! @bookishbish

“You’re coming out with us tonight, whether you like it or not.” 

Clarke groaned, pressing her face into her pillow. “Whine away if it makes you feel better, but you’re leaving this apartment tonight even if I have to drag you out of it myself.” Though Raven’s words were harsh, Clarke could detect a hint of concern underlying them, so she staved off the urge to give her friend the finger.

“Is she still in bed?” called a chipper voice from the living room. 

“What do you think, Harper?” 

“Clarkeee,” Harper sang, running to fling herself onto the bed beside Clarke. “C’mon, you haven’t left this bed for like two weeks. Social interaction’ll do you some good.” 

“If by ‘social interaction’ you mean ‘getting laid,’ then I completely agree,” Raven chimed in. Clarke felt Harper’s hand on her shoulder. 

“I don’t want social interaction or sex or  _ anything _ , guys. I just wanna be left alone, okay?” 

“Yeah, so this is what we call a tough love moment,” Raven replied. “You and Finn are done. Finito. Besides, you only went on what, three or four dates? It’s time to get the fuck over it.” 

“Yeah, but I thought-“ 

“At this point, the ‘why’ is irrelevant,” Raven interrupted. “This is an  _ intervention _ , Clarke. You can either make this easy, or hard- up to you...” Clarke knew there was no arguing with Raven- they’d been best friends long enough for her to know the other girl always got what she wanted, no matter what. 

“I’ll buy your drinks the whole night,” Harper added. Shrugging off the other girl’s hand, Clarke shifted into a sitting position. 

“Can I pick where we go?” Raven sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair, but Harper nodded. 

“Definitely! And I’ll do your makeup and hair so you won’t have to lift a finger.” She reached forward to squeeze Clarke’s shoulder. “This’ll make you feel better, I promise. When Alex and I broke up… I mean, you remember? I didn’t leave my bed ‘til you and Raven hauled my ass to the club… and then I met Monty! Who would’ve thought things would pan out that way? I mean who knows, maybe you’ll met the love of your life tonight? I know it sounds corny, but you’ll never know if you don’t try.” Harper offered Clarke a warm smile, her hazel eyes reassuring. 

“Fuck, alright.” Clarke turned her gaze to Raven. “But one condition- if I come, we are NOT going to Mangos again.” Raven’s eyebrows narrowed- Mangos was her favorite club in Miami- but a smile played at her lips. 

“Fine. Where do you wanna go, then?” Clarke slid off the bed. 

“No idea… I’ll think about it while I’m in the shower.” 

***

After a shower, makeover hour with Harper, and a trip to Raven’s closet, Clarke finally set foot outside her apartment for the first time in weeks. “Are you guys sure I don’t look ridiculous?” Harper had styled Clarke’s long golden hair into loose rivulets down her back, strings of shimmery twine woven throughout. Despite significant protestation, she had opted to give Clarke a dark eye look, a neutral lip, and dewy skin. The makeup, combined with a backless black halter dress that dipped low in the front, turned Clarke from pretty to downright  _ hot _ . 

“Oh my god, shut  _ up, _ ” Raven replied. “You know you look hot- we all do.” Raven wasn’t wrong. With her perfectly curled brown hair, red and white off-the-shoulder floral dress, and strappy white stilettos, she was stunning. Add in Harper, with her long straight blonde hair and baby blue mini dress, and they made quite the trio. “So, Clarke, still feeling the house party?” While they were getting ready, a couple people had texted Raven inviting her to a big Miami Beach mansion party, and Clarke had immediately latched onto the idea. Better a house party than a club- after all, clubs only served as a reminder of the night she’d met Finn. 

***

It was a short Lyft ride to Miami Beach. The party was already in full swing when they arrived, the mansion packed to the gills. The girls linked hands as they entered, squinting as their eyes adjusted to the low lighting. To their left, loud Latin music blared from a set of dated speakers; to their right, people were shouting at one another over a heated game of beer pong. Raven glanced at Clarke, a question in her eyes. Clarke shook her head. “Let’s keep moving, see what else is going on?” Without another word, Raven led the way down the hall, weaving in and among couples dancing and kissing and embracing. Suddenly, Clarke froze, dragging her friends to a halt. 

“What is it?” asked Harper. 

“You don’t hear that?” 

“Hear what?” 

“Someone’s playing guitar.” Clarke released Harper’s hand and took the hallway to the right, away from the thumping bass behind them. 

Harper and Raven exchanged a brief glance, then followed suit. Sure enough, the sounds of thrumming Spanish guitar and pounding drums became audible as they walked, growing louder and louder as the girls reached the last door on the left. It was cracked slightly open, which Clarke took as an invitation to enter. Giving her friends a grin, she pushed open the door and disappeared into the crowded, dimly lit room within. 

***

The live band was small, consisting of just two drummers and a guitarist. Clarke watched the drummers’ hands fly across their snares with fascination, before eventually turning her attention to the guitarist. Barefoot and clad in dark wash jeans and a white tank, he looked perfectly content as his fingers plucked the strings, his dark curls falling into his face as he bent his head in concentration. Clarke’s eyes traced over the swell of his biceps, the sharp angle of his jaw…  _ God, he looks familiar.  _ She racked her brain for where she’d seen him before. Not school, not practice…  _ the diner!  _ She’d waited on the table next to his a couple weeks back, before she’d become a hermit of her own volition. He’d been hard to miss, strolling into the restaurant in his leather jacket and ripped jeans.  _ And people say Miami is a big city.  _ Suddenly conscious of the fact that she was blatantly staring, she turned to Raven. 

“Hey, I think I’m gonna go grab a drink. Be back in a minute?” Raven passed her a handful of cash. 

“Get something for me and Harper too?” Clarke nodded, then turned and headed for the bar. 

***

Twenty-five minutes and three creepy guys later (why did weirdos  _ always _ seem to hang out at the bar?), Clarke rejoined her friends. The crowd and configured itself into a circle around the band, couples dipping and twirling in the open space. 

“Gonna dance?” she asked, eyeing Harper’s foot tapping in time with the pounding snares. 

“Why? Do  _ you _ wanna dance, Clarke?” Raven asked, smirking. Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Never in my life.” 

“Hey, I think the guitarist is staring at you,” Harper interrupted, nudging Clarke with her elbow.  _ Oh he’s definitely staring.  _ She had felt his gaze on her, warm as a summer day, as soon as she’d reclaimed her spot beside her friends. Lifting her eyes to meet his, she offered him a coy smile before glancing back at Harper. 

“Yeah, I noticed. I’m pretty sure he was at the diner a couple weeks back… he’s probably just trying to figure out why he recognizes me.” 

“Sureee,” Raven’s grin widened. “You should go talk to him when he’s done playing. He’s  _ hot. _ ” As if on queue, the music came to a dramatic finish. “Well look at that, perfect timing.” 

“Shut up,” Clarke muttered. Across the floor, the guitarist began to pack up his things. 

“I bet he can dance,” Harper added. 

“Well, that’s great for him.” Surround sound speakers kicked in then, blaring an upbeat Latin pop song. Harper let out a whoop and grabbed Raven’s hand, spinning her. 

“I love this song!” Clarke couldn’t help but smile as she watched her friends dance. The stubborn bitch in her hated to admit it, but she did feel a bit better. She’d spent so much time the past few weeks dwelling on Finn and what  _ could _ have been that she’d forgotten to appreciate what actually  _ was _ . 

“Dance with me?” Startled by the low voice at her ear, Clarke whirled to find herself face to face  with the guitarist. She’d thought him handsome from afar, but up close? With his deep brown eyes, freckle dusted nose, and tanned skin, he was breathtaking. Wordlessly, he extended a hand to her. As if her body had completely disconnected itself from her brain, she reached out to lace her fingers through his. His hand 

dwarfed hers as he spun her into him; her back pressed into the hard muscles of his chest, and she closed her eyes as she felt his free hand slide down to grip her waist. She inhaled the fresh scent of his cologne, relishing in the warmth of his body before he twirled her away again.  _ Clarke, what in the actual fuck are you doing?  _ She bit her lip as he pulled her back, catching her in perfect time with the music. Chest pressed to his, she stifled a gasp as she felt his rough fingertips slide gently down her arms to capture both her hands in his.  _ Clarke, stop.  _ As if someone had dumped a cold glass of water on her, she jolted to awareness. Untangling herself from him, she stepped back, her eyes wide. 

“I- I have to go.” Ignoring the hurt expression on his face, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd, Harper and Raven following hurriedly after her. 


End file.
